Survival of cancer patients is greatly enhanced when the cancer is detected and treated early. In the case of gastric cancer, patients diagnosed with early stage disease have 5-year survival rates of 90%, compared to approximately 10% for patients diagnosed with advanced disease. However, the vast majority of gastric cancer patients currently present with advanced disease. Therefore, developments that lead to early diagnosis of gastric cancer can lead to an improved prognosis for the patients.
Identification of specific cancer-associated markers in biological samples, including body fluids, for example, blood, urine, peritoneal washes and stool extracts can provide a valuable approach for the early diagnosis of cancer, leading to early treatment and improved prognosis. Specific cancer markers also can provide a means for monitoring disease progression, enabling the efficacy of surgical, radiotherapeutic and chemotherapeutic treatments to be tracked. However, for a number of major cancers, the available markers suffer from insufficient sensitivity and specificity. For example, the most frequently used markers for gastric cancer, ca19-9, ca72-4 and chorioembryonic antigen (CEA) detect only about 15-50% of gastric tumors of any stage, declining to approximately 2-11% for early stage disease. Thus, there is a very high frequency of false negative tests that can lead patients and health care practitioners to believe that no disease exists, whereas in fact, the patient may have severe cancer that needs immediate attention. Moreover, these markers can give false positive signals in up to ⅓ of individuals affected by benign gastric disease.